A New Start For Two
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: Riku and Axel have just moved to a new town, and right away they meet the interesting twins. Axel wonders why Roxas is angry all the time, and Riku wonders about the emo boy. RxS, AxR, possibly LxC obviously yaoi. don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Start For Two**

Well, here's a new ficcy from me! For all of you who are waiting for an update for my other kh fics, I'm really really really sorry for the delay. But as I only have a computer that has no floppy drive, I'm stuck. All my stories are saved to floppy. Sorry! But as soon as I can, I promise you I will update!

Once again, really really sorry!

/_italics/_ thoughts, except for the odd word here and there, 'cuz that's just for a little emphasis, k?

/normal/ talking

On with the fic! -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku sighed, flipping his shoulder length silver hair back from his face, shifting impatiently in his chair. He was sitting in the office in a new school, waiting for the principal to get out of a meeting. He sighed, and shifted positions again, the boy sitting beside him giving him an amused look.

"Riku" he said, "Stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry Axel." Riku sighed again. "I'm just a little nervous."

"S'okay brother." Axel smiled, and gathered his long spiked red hair into a ponytail. "I'm a little nervous too."

"Yeah." Riku fidgeted again, but before he could decide that that position was uncomfortable too, his and Axel's names were called from the office.

"So." The principal smiled, as he looked at the two newest students. "I understand that you two have transferred from Radient High, to here?"

"Yes sir." Riku responded.

"Right. Well, as it's the beginning of the year, there shouldn't be too many problems. Your forms have all been filled out, and all you need is your class schedules." He shuffled papers around on his desk, smiling when he located the correct papers. "Here you are. Now, I know it's a standard school, but I'm going to assign you two students to show you both around. You both have most of the same subjects, but the two who will show you around will have every class with you." He paused. "Does that sound okay?"

"Sure." Axel shrugged. "May as well get to know someone here."

"Good. I'll go call them down now." The principal got up, and talked with the secretary, before she picked up the phone, and spoke into it for a minute. She hung up, and explained something to the principal, who didn't seem to happy about something. He nodded at the secretary, and she picked up the phone, and talked again. When she was done, she nodded at the principal, and he walked back over to the two still sitting in his office.

"Well boys." He started. "The two students I've assigned you to show you around, aren't here today." He sighed. "So now, you'll have to put up with two different ones. They're very…..er…. unique. I hope you won't mind. School hasn't started yet, so they should be here any minute now. "

"Anyone's fine with us." Riku shrugged. "We don't really mind."

The principal was about to respond, but two boys made themselves known at the door. They were very similar in appearance, but one was blonde, while the other's hair was a dark shade of brown.

"Ah." The principal gestured at the two. "Come in."

They did so, rather reluctantly. "Riku, Axel, this is Sora and Roxas Strife." The two boys glared slightly, looking annoyed.

"So, who's who?" Axel pointed at himself. "My name is Axel."

"I'm Roxas." One of the boys, the blond, spoke up. When his twin didn't offer any information, he elbowed the brunet gently in the side. He rolled his eyes.

"Sora." He said, looking away again, and catching Riku's interest.

"I'm Riku." He looked at them both. "So who's escorting me around?"

Sora raised his hand slowly.

"Great." Riku shrugged.

"Let's go." Sora turned, and without waiting for Riku, walked off.

"I guess I'll see you later." Riku called to his brother over his back, before rushing to keep up with Sora.

"Is he always like that?" Axel glanced amusedly at the door, watching the small form of Sora get smaller as the seconds passed.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded sadly. "He wasn't always like this though."

Axel fretted a little when he saw the sad expression on Roxas's face.

"Let's go." The smaller blond said, turning to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry." Axel reached out his hand, and touched Roxas's small shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Was the blond's short reply, walking once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sora!" Riku called to the smaller boy. "Wait up a little!" He couldn't understand it! Sora was much shorter than he was, but was walking way faster than he was! Plus, he was wearing baggy black pants with buckles everywhere on him, and multiple chains on his waist, at least three belts holding up his pants. How could he manage to walk so fast in all that? Riku shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about how Sora's pants could possibly slow him down. Now was the time to actually catch up to him!

Riku sprinted after the fast brunet, breathing way heavier then the smaller boy. Riku just didn't get it. But he was brought out of his musings as Sora pushed open a door, and walked in. Riku was right behind him, and he blinked nervously when he noticed that the whole class was staring at him. Except Sora. But why would he? He already knew Riku was here.

"Hello there." The teacher smiled at him. "Are you the new student?"

"Yes." Riku stepped up to the front of the room. "My name's Riku."

"Right. Riku, I'm Mrs. Gainsborough." She smiled. "You may take the empty seat next to Sora, if you want."

"That sounds nice." Riku smiled nervously at her, and quickly walked back to the seat. Sora didn't look up, or acknowledge him in any way. Which Riku found extremely annoying, now that he thought about it.

"Hey Sora." Riku poked the brunet's shoulder as soon as the teacher had turned around. The brunet turned, annoyed, setting emotionless eyes on poor unsuspecting Riku. "Uh…..okay……um, well, can my brother and I eat lunch with you and your brother?"

Sora narrowed his eyes, and considered it. On one hand, he would get to know the silver-haired boy a bit better, and on the other, he would _have_ to get to know the silver haired boy a little better. Could you see his dilemma? Either way, he'd have to talk, because his friends wouldn't let him be all 'emo', as they called it. Even his brother called him an emo. Tch, as if. Oh well. Back to the present.

Sora had been glaring at him for so long, Riku wondered if Sora was ever going to answer him. Squirming a little in his seat, he waited. And waited. And wait-oh! Wait! There was a small nod from Sora, and the brunet turned his glare to the front of the classroom again.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief, really happy that the brunet's glare was focused on someone else for now. "_What the hell! Why did I ask if Axel and I could eat with them? What the hell kind of death do I want?" _for sitting and eating with Sora, Riku was sure, would certainly lead to his death. And oh, it would not be pretty. Riku sighed, and continued to write down notes for his class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0With Axel and Roxaso0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The red-headed boy sighed, as they walked into the classroom. Looking up at him, Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I hate new schools; they always make me feel funny." Axel shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Roxas continued to pull him to the front of the classroom.

"You know, I can walk on my own." Axel pointed out.

"That's nice." Roxas ignored the red-headed boy beside him. And continued to pull him towards the front, to the teacher.

"Awwwwwww, Roxie wants to hold my hand!" Axel sang out, startling the smaller boy in front of him.

Roxas let go. "It's ROXAS!" he shouted very angrily, before stomping up to the front all on his own. Axel frowned a little, and then shrugged it off. If Roxas wanted to be an asshole about a little teasing, who was Axel to stop him? "_Although……" _ Axel was thinking, "_he looks so cute when he's mad, like that!"_

Looking back to see if Axel was coming or not, he spotted the look in Axel's eyes, and the grin he was sporting. "_Great, now he's staring at me weirdly. Just freaking GREAT!" _ Roxas rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on his hip. A little girly, yes, but work with the poor boy, won't you?

"Axel." Roxas was still scowling at him. "You comin' up here, or what?"

"Ah, yup!" Axel grinned that scary, scary grin again, and Roxas blinked with confusion. "_How does he even get his mouth to curl like that? That's crazy. He's crazy in general. Why did I even agree to this in the first place?" _ So, mental Roxas was whining to himself, and Axel was walking, more like sauntering up to the front to meet the teacher when she came in.

Owari

I think i'm just going to leave it there for now, and see how interested people become. if you want to, i was considering putting some leonXcloud stuffs in here, but you'll have to tell me if you want it or not. Sorry that this chapter is so short, by my standards anyways, but it was just to see how many people like it. the next chapter will be way longer, i promise! once again, tell me if you want LxC fluffy stuffs, and i'll put it in, k?

well, you know what to do now! push the little purplish button down there, and review! if i don't get many reviews, i'll have to delete it, and no one wants that! (i hope) anyways, now i'm rambling, so i'm just going to go...

P.C.D out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start For Two**

Well, hellos! - and welcome to the second chappie of ANSFT! That makes a really weird looking abbreviation, doesn't it? Hm, well, I seem to be getting a little off topic! Oops…….heh, I wanted to say thank you so much to;

Conductor of Darkness, for being my first review! YAY! YOU ROCK! And, I think awesomeness is a word, 'cuz my spelling program isn't trying to correct it…..hmmmm, but thankies for saying that! It seemed like you really enjoyed the last chapter! - YAYS! Definitely helping it be a Cleon story! -

Agroxneko- thank you muchly for your awesome review! - although, I have to say, I've never come across any LeonXsephiroth pairings before, I'll be sure to take a look. And I think your enthusiasm about Cleon just got them into the story! So, from now on, consider it a Cleon story as well! -

Lunar Tempest- thanks for adding me to your alert list! - I hope you enjoy this chapter! -

DiamondOfTheMoon-thanks you! All you people who want Cleon will not be disappointed! I will add it in, perhaps in a few chapters! - YEAH!

Sand-girl201- thanks for adding me to your story alert list!

Agroxneko and lostinthisnightmarecalledlife, thank you both as well for adding me to your alert list! And lostinthisnightmarecalledlife, lol, I'm updating now!

And also thank you to anyone who read the last chapter, and even though you didn't review, I still thank you anyways! -

note I know last chapter was short, but this one will be longer, I promise you that! My chappies usually are, so don't worry! - well, ENJOY!!

DISCLIAMER! Now matter how much I ask Santa for the rights to own KH, he still refuses to give them to me for Christmas. So, until he caves in, it still remains the property of Sqenix!

On with the ficcy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter two.

Casually leaning against a desk? Now that was Axel's usual 'cool' image. Him on his knees begging a hot boy to forgive him? Well, it wasn't at all a 'cool' image, but at least there was a hot boy involved.

But the aforementioned hot boy was currently scowling at him, hissing in shock, and a little embarrassment, as the red haired boy on his knees in front of him was apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry Roxy, I didn't mean to do anything to make you mad at me, you know."

"Whatever," The blond sighed. "Just get up already!"

"Yes! Roxy forgives me!" Axel jumped up, and began doing a very frightening little dance. At which point, "Roxy" calmly picked up a textbook from the teacher's desk, and, still very calm, smacked the taller boy in the head with it.

"Ow!" Axel stopped dancing, and clutched his poor head, wincing with pain, and checking to see if Roxas was going to do it again. When he saw the blond lower the book, he gave a grateful sigh of relief, wincing once again as a jolt of pain worked its way into his head. "What was that for?!"

Roxas merely blinked at him. "For being an idiot."

"Wha…but…..uh….." Axel was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe an incredibly hot boy had just hit him in the head! I mean, sure he was HOT, but did he have to hit him so……..nevermind, he kind of liked it…

Roxas saw the look on Axel's face again; you know the one, the one he wears when he's going to jump someone…….yeah, that one. And he was scared. Raising the book once more, he was a little alarmed to see that it no longer affected Axel the way he wanted it too. Instead of remembering the pain of the last smack, Axel's scary look intensified.

Looking around for an escape, Roxas was very relieved to see the door open. Before he'd even really blinked, Axel was standing normally, nonchalantly leaning against a desk, examining his fingernails. Blinking, and looking back at the door, Roxas noticed a tall slim blonde woman walk through it.

"Mrs. Rikku." Roxas called, waving his arm. At that point it was Axel's turn to blink in confusion, as the teacher, or so he assumed, barreled her way down the isle, and pulled Roxas into a bone-snapping hug.

"ROXAS!" She was hug-happy at this point, and so was squeezing even tighter from her glee. This, coincidently, did not help the poor boy stuck in her arms. Airless, Roxas weakly clawed at his teacher's back, hoping it would let her know that she was crushing him. No such luck. Crushing bones is never a good feeling. But just because she was a friend of the family, didn't mean she had to practically KILL him every time she saw him! Gesturing weakly at the red haired boy staring at them in stunned disbelief, he snapped Axel out of it enough to help him.

"Ummmmm…………………." Not very good help, but it got Rikku's attention.

"Ah, yes?" She smiled really wide at Axel, and he backed up a step in fright. He wasn't a chicken, but her grin…..oh god, the insanity behind it, now that was what got him!

"Uh, I think you need to let Roxas breathe now." Axel pointed to the boy's face. "While I enjoy the color purple, I don't think it looks quite right on Roxas's face."

"Oh!" Rikku dropped the boy immediately, Roxas landing in a very undignified heap of limbs on the classroom floor. "Roxas! Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Roxas just shot her a murderous glare from his position on the floor. Breathing heavily, he lied on the floor for a while to regain what little dignity there was left in this kind of situation. And there was precious little left. In ANY type of situation with Rikku, you might as well wave good-bye to your dignity as soon as you set your eyes on her. The blond just had a way about her that screamed 'I'M A PSYCO! ISN"T THAT GREAT?!'

Regaining his breath, Roxas slowly climbed to his feet, still glaring furiously at her.

"Are ya all right Roxy?" Axel's voice floated into his ears.

"Roxas." The blond shifted his glare to Axel. "Not Roxy."

"Right." Axel grinned nervously under that unforgiving glare coming from Roxas in waves of hatred.

"Who're you?" Rikku was literally bouncing on her feet, she was so hyper.

"I'm Axel." He smiled nervously at her.

"New student?" the hyper blonde positively BEAMED at him now.

"Uh, yeah." Axel nodded, his fear growing with every second she smiled at him.

"Right! Well, you can sit next to Rox, if you want!" Rikku pointed to the shorter aforementioned blond, who glared at her.

"It's ROXAS!" he sighed. "Why does no one want to call me by my name?"

"It's the look on your face when we don't that's amusing." Axel grinned, already walking behind the shorter boy to the back of the room.

"Augh." Roxas gave a frustrated sigh, and started to laugh quietly to himself.

"Roxas?" Axel was a little concerned for the younger boy's sanity.

"You're………………just like Sora used to be…….." The blond gave a last hiccupy laugh, and then silenced, as his pain filled eyes traveled down to his notebook, and stayed there.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Axel didn't really know what he was apologizing for, but a sad look in Roxas's eyes was a bad thing, and he knew it had to do with something about his brother.

"It's fine." Roxas lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile, and quickly shifted his attention to the teacher as she began mauling the other students. Those poor, poor students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku sighed again, as the teacher droned on, and on. Tuning her out, he shifted his attention to the brunet enigma sitting next to him. _Why is he like this? What happened to him? Roxas said he wasn't always like this………so…………._ Riku blinked, and a red blush slowly appeared on his face after he realized that two ocean blue eyes were glaring back at him. Turning away, he stared at the front of the room once more, as the teacher continued to bore the hell out of the whole class. Drifting into a haze, Riku continued to ponder the story behind the twins. Until he almost fell out of his chair when the bell sounded, that is. Blinking in astonishment and fear, Riku thought he heard a small sound. Looking around, he spotted Sora, with his hand over his mouth. Riku blinked in surprise. _'Is he…..laughing at me?!' _ Getting up out of the evil 'slippery' chair, he muttered under his breath and shot a glare at the chair that he'd almost fallen out of. Which made Sora laugh even harder.

Hearing a very loud thud, Riku and Sora turned to see a stunned Roxas and a very confused Axel standing in the doorway, Roxas's books scattered all over the floor. Probably cursing Roxas, and the fact that they really didn't have a voice to curse him with.

"Sora….." Roxas walked towards his twin. "You……you were laughing!" reaching out, he pulled his twin into a hug, and loosened it when he felt his twin tense up. Riku and Axel had also noticed, but just looked confused at each other.

"Let's go Sor." Roxas gathered his books back from their careless drop to the floor. Sora only nodded, gathering his own books, and setting them down, helped his twin gather up all the scattered pages that had fallen out of his notebook. Once they'd all been collected, Sora handed the pages he'd picked up to the blond, Roxas smiling his thanks, and Sora nodding his head in return. Closing the door, the twins looked at each other, and sighed simultaneously. Axel and Riku also looked at each other, confusion mirrored on both of their faces.

Their questions were answered, however, when the twins quickly griped the other's hand, moving at a faster pace. A tall figure walked down the hallway, snickering at the group. "Hey freaks. I see you've got new friends." Cracking his knuckles, he stepped up to get closer to the group.

"Man, Seifer, give it a break." Roxas rolled his eyes, as the taller boy began to snicker again.

"You're brave, now that you have others to back you up." He sneered at the newest additions to the group.

"Back off." Sora spoke up, startling Riku and Axel.

"Ah, the mute speaks." Seifer sneered at the smaller brunet. "I bet you the newbies don't know why you're mute, do they?"

His words seemed to have an effect on Sora, as Roxas winced when Sora's grip tightened. The small brunet's face, to everyone's concern, paled considerably, and he had to choke back a few choice words to spit back at Seifer. But the older blond continued.

"And I bet that when they do find out, they won't want to even be near you anymore. Just like-" but his sentence was never finished, as the brunet lunged at the taller boy, letting Roxas's hand go, so the blond could join in. flipping back, Sora dogged a kick aimed his way. Rushing back, Sora's thin arms continued to pound every inch of Seifer's skin they could possibly touch. Both Riku and Axel were surprised that the two were even leaving marks on Seifer's skin, as they didn't look like they had any muscle to them. But, sure enough, when they looked, Seifer was sporting some very large bruises.

"Shouldn't we….pull them off him, or something?" Riku gestured to the two pounding on the taller blond, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably, before they knock him out, or something." Axel shook his head. "They're not going to come easily though."

"Yeah, I know." Riku sighed. "Oh well, we've got to try anyways."

"Let's go." Axel stepped closer to the fighting duo, and pulled Roxas back from Seifer. Riku joined him in grabbing a twin, pulling Sora back out of reach of the taller bruised blond. The two sighed in relief, before Sora tensed up, and Roxas shouted to his twin to snap out of it, and for Riku to let him go.

"What's going on?" Axel asked Roxas, but wasn't answered, as Roxas frantically began to shake the smaller brunet's shoulder, shouting his name. Sora didn't answer, however, his eyes closed, and Roxas cursed, knowing what was coming. A whimper tore loose from Sora's lips, and he started to fall back. Roxas caught him, and cursed again. Picking up the lighter boy, he turned to look at Axel and Riku.

"Come on!" starting to walk with a fast pace, he called back to the very confused and concerned boys following him. "He'll wake up in a bit, we've just got to get him out to people he knows, and is comfortable with."

"Who's he comfortable with besides you?" Axel asked, surprised the slightly taller of the twins could carry the brunet this well.

"You'll see. Now, c'mon, we've got to hurry." And picking up the pace, Roxas determinedly marched out the doors, and started towards a large circle of people.

Owari

There you go, a little longer than the last, and with a little cliffy too! - oh well, you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter! Please review, so I can get the next chapter out faster! Thanks for reading! -

P.C.D. out!


End file.
